The Mind Of Aerys Targaryen A Song Of Ice And Fire Short
by Stargate123456
Summary: " they're all Traitors" the voice said to him " every single one of them, they will betray you, just like Tywin did" " surely my son can be trusted" Aerys said out loud " No!, not him, especially not him, why else would he have taken the Stark girl if not to betray you, to take your throne by usimg the Starks!" The voice inside his head yelled at him " Burn him, become a dr
1. Chapter 1

" they're all Traitors" the voice said to him

" every single one of them, they will betray you, just like Tywin did"

" surely my son can be trusted"

Aerys said out loud " No!, not him, especially not him, why else would he have taken the Stark girl if not to betray you, to take your throne by usimg the Starks!"

The voice inside his head yelled at him " Burn him, become a dragon in all but name, use his ashes, hang them in the red keep as a reminder of betrayal!" It said " No...i shall not...". Before he could argue any further the doors to the throne room burst open

" Rheagar! Rheagar! FACE ME!" the intruder yelled out

" TRAITOR" both the voice and Aerys yelled together " arrest him at once!"

The fools father had also come to kimgs landing and demanded a trial by combat " Yes! DECLARE THE FIRE, IT IS A LIVING THING, IT CANNOT LOOSE" The voice screamed at him as the prisoner was suspened from the rafters the voice yelled " YES" Gleefully and repeatedly, and soon it began. The fool was roasted alive in his armour, the second fool strangled himself, both the Voice, and soon Aerys himself laughed histerically as Brandon And Rickon Stark died.

" Burn the city" the voice said " consume it in flame, then you will acend as a Dragon!" It said happily " Yes!" Aerys said on his throne, to the confusion of others.

" your son is dead" it said " it is time...set the city aflame!"

" no...not today...for Tywin has Arrived!" He said haappily.

" BURN THEM ALL" the Voice and Aerys said together and loudly, that was his last coherent thought as the sword sliced through his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebellion. A Song Of Ice And Fire Short Tale.

" This is an outrage!" Robert yelled so loudly it echoed throughout the halls of the Vale, Jon and Ned stood next to him, Ned clutching the parchment with shaking hands

" first they steal Lyanna then they kill The warden's of the North!"

Robert yelled in fury

" Yelling will get us nowhere Robert! We have to think with rational heads!"

Jon said in frustration

" What would you have us do?! Go off to Kings landing to die?! Ned! Talk some sense into him!...Ned?..."

both Jon and Robert looked at Ned, his head had dropped and he was silently crying.

Ned felt someone hugging him, he opened his eyes expecting it to be Jon, it wasn't " it's alright Ned" Robert said as he held his old friend

" I...I had a family...now my sister is missing...my father and brother are dead, my other brother has gone to the Wall.. I...have no-one"

" you have us" Robert said " and I promise you we will have our vengeance".

" I will send ravens, we will call the banners, your family will be avenged" Jon said to Ned, putting his hand on Neds Shoulder " you are the Warden of the North now My Lord, I must speak to you about Catelyn Tully"

" Seven Hells man give Ned the time to Grieve at least" Robert said,

" No...I am the Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell now...my duties must come first" Ned said, Jon turned to Robert " You are the Lord of Storm's End Robert, if we are going to win this War we need the Lords of the Stormlands to follow us, that is your job"

Robert nodded and walked away, leaving Jon and Ned discussing marriage...

Robert went to the forges of the Vale " I need a weapon" he said " and what kind would you like my lord?",

Robert smiled " do you have any hammers?"


	3. Chapter 3

Harrenhall.

Eddard.

Harrenhall was the true testament to the strength the Targaryen's had, broken towers and scorched ruins that still hadn't been fixed in three hundred years littered the landscape. " cheery place isn't it?" Lyanna whispered to him dryly, Ned chuckled as the horses carrying them arrived at the what used to be a grand courtyard, around them draped across the walls were the different banners of the many house's that had come for the Tourney.

Robert Baratheon, Ned's closest friend. Rode up next to him " God's Ned, it feels good to be back on solid ground eh?" he said laughing.

" yes it does" Ned said smiling " given the choice though I'd have rather stayed home...this place..feels... Odd..." he said shivering, despite there being no wind. They put the Horses in the stables and joined the other guests at the Great Hall, unlike the other structures of Harrenhall this room was always being used and as such had been repaired from Aegon's Wrath.

Ned took an empty table, his elder brother Brandon sat next to him and Robert on the other " where Is Lyanna?" Robert asked, Brandon shook his head " I haven't seen her since we took the Horses to the Stable's" he said, taking a glass of wine from a serving girl.

" she's probably just finding her room" Ned thought out loud " this is a large place after all", both Robert and Eddard chuckled together.

Lyanna.

It hadn't taken long to find her room, a great oakwood door with a large Stark Banner draped over it, she entered and jumped when she saw someone standing at the edge of the bed " God's you idiot, you scared me" she said, smiling at her silver haired intruder, who embraced her with a dizzying kiss.

" wait.. Stop" she said breaking the kiss " we can't do this" she said stepping away from him slightly, " when will we be able to then? At the Feast?, I have missed you to much to not see you..to hold you again" he said, his hands moving to her waist, this time she didn't move back, " to kiss you" he said lightly kissing her on the lips " the Tourney is tomorrow, and when I win", " if you win" Lyanna said smirking, " if I win, I'm crowning you my Queen of love and Beauty" he said and her smile dissappeared " no.. You can't do that, are you insane?! What of your wife?... What of Robert?"

" What of them? I do not love Elia, and you do not love Robert" he said, " I do not love him.. But to announce it in such a way... In front of your wife.." " I dont care" " I do!... And..." she never finished her sentence as he captured her lips with another kiss, one that made her quickly forget her argument..

Aerys.

" look at them.. Traitors the lot!" The voice inside his head yelled " easy my old friend, surely all of them aren't thinking treasonous thoughts" he whispered, " did you say something your grace?" Ser Barriston Selmy of the Kingsguard asked, " nothing" Aerys said as they entered the grand Hall. The king took his rightful place on the head table, Selmy and Jamie Lannister stood at either side of the chair " where Is my son?" Aerys asked Selmy " I do not know your grace, shall I go and find him?", " nono, my son must have important matters if he is missing the Feast" he said " he's planning to betray you" the voice whispered, Aerys smiled to himself, " never" he whispered to himself.

Jamie.

The king sat at the head table muttering to himself, Jamie sighed in frustration, he thought being a Kingsguard was a noble cause, instead he found himself babysitting a king who had been called " King Scab" behind his back, he remembered when he'd first been accepted into this ancient and noble order, the excitement he felt, the joy he experienced.. Now he hated it, guarding a Madman who abuses his wife on a daily basis, of which he could do nothing. He scoured the room and upon seeing Cercie smiled brightly, she saw him and smiled to, and for the first time in a long while he felt..happy, remembering their time at Castetly Rock, if only for a short while, then the Mad King laughed at nothing and brought him back to the present, he didn't much care for it.

Lyanna.

" promise me.. Promise me Rheagar.. Do not do it " She said as she buttoned up her dress, Rheagar stood beside her fully dressed " I will do no such thin..." suddenly Lyanna grabbed his shirt collar and held it firmly, her eyes burning with anger " you Will Not Proclaim Me, I am to be Married to Robert, we Both knew this would have to end, Your wife and children need you" she said, Rheagar sighed, and with sadness in his eyes muttered " I promise", Lyanna kissed him softly on the lips " thank you" she said smiling.


End file.
